yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
NBYWA World Tag Team Championship
The National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBYWA) World Tag Team Championship is a backyard wrestling Tag Team Championship as recognized by the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance. It was first awarded on April 2, 2011 to Max Brutal and Moustapha Akkad. Background On January 6, 2009, Hardcore Championship Wrestling announced a supershow, "When Worlds Collide". The first NBYWA World Heavyweight and World Tag Team Champions were to be determined at the event. The event was to take place between August 13 - 15, 2009. The show lost it's potential and became an HCW-exclusive show and no new champions were crowned. The Pen Name of Indiana Championship Wrestling was eventually awarded the World Title on September 28 by Skull Jr. (the owner of NBYWA) because he was one of the participants in the original match (he and Devin Bliss were also entered in the match to determine the first Tag Champs). In October, Skull talked to Underground Wrestling Entertainment about crowning the first champions, as their wrestlers were to make an appearance at the show too. They made a deal and the first champs were to be crowned at their event "Final Pilgrimage" in November. However, personal problems caused the fed to go into a hiatus and they eventually held their last show on June 5, 2010. At that same show Higher Passion Wrestling was announced by Sean Steel. The fed was enrolled into NBYWA's federation list immediately after the videos of the event hit YouTube. In early 2011, Skull once again talked to the owners of the federation to see if they could crown the first NBYWA World Tag Champions. Another deal was made and the match was booked for their show "April Anarchy" on April 2. Max Brutal and Moustapha Akkad defeated Cody Douglas and Lustkill in the match to become the first champions. On July 2, Max Brutal was fired for bringing in Darryl Drennan as the general manager of HPW, a man despised by the federation. In his place, James Blackwell was chosen by Moustapha Akkad to help defend the belts. Paul Steel, their opponent, also had a mystery partner, revealed to be his long-lost brother Max Steel, a newcomer to HPW. The Steels won the tag belts after Blackwell abruptly left the match. After over a year, the titles were vacated on July 14 at the 2012 edition of "Dirty Black Summer" when the champions were unable to defend. The same day, interim HPW General Manager Kooleville Kid (who vacated the titles) and Moustapha Akkad faced Sean Steel and James Blackwell for the belts. Steel and Blackwell won. The match also gave TNT power over HPW. Akkad and the Kooleville Kid got another shot at the belts on September 1 at "Labor Day Bash" and won. Cody Douglas was defending on behalf of Sean Steel, using the Freebird Rule. After the match, TNT split up and Blackwell challenged Douglas for the HPW World Title, winning the belt. At the same time, Akkad and the Kid had a falling out. Akkad demanded that he be able to choose a new partner to hold the title with him, and the Kid agreed to it. On November 10 at "Final Pilgrimage", Akkad issued an open challenge for any wrestler, the winner receiving the second half of the championship. At the show, Akkad defeated Psycho Demon. However, at "Valentine Vengeance" on February 10, Akkad lost to Dukalien, making him the new co-holder of the title. The NBYWA still recognized Kooleville Kid as co-champion until his position was filled because he hadn't technically lost the title until that point. On April 6 at "First Blood", Dukalien and Akkad made an open challenge to defend the titles. James Blackwell answered the call, asking for anyone to be his partner. Cody Douglas accepted James' offer and the two challenged for the titles. After a hard-fought bout, Dukalien and Akkad won the match when Dukalien pinned Douglas. After six months of no defenses, on October 26 at "Hell-O-Ween", Sean Steel (with the newly-reformed TNT) vacated the titles, saying that "It's the NBYWA, who gives a shit" and "Go celebrate your own victories in Michigan." No new champions were crowned that night, making it unknown whether HPW will continue booking matches for them or if they will go to the #1 contenders, Jeff Gates & Eric Castle (who won the contender's spot at "NBYWA 9: On The Fly"). Title History External Links *Official NBYWA Championship History